


Love For All Time

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Post-Time Skip, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: A condensed progression of Byleth's pregnancy from beginning to end as she shares her life with Seteth.Byleth's hand moved to lightly brush over her abdomen that was only slightly beginning to grow, hardly noticeable at all actually.  Happiness was bubbling through every ounce of her being since she left Manuela a short time ago.  She could hardly wait to tell Seteth the news.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Love For All Time

Drawing a deep breath of contentment, Byleth stood on the balcony of the third floor and stared out at the landscape stretching beyond the walls of the monastery. Being archbishop was not the role she would have ever imagined herself in when she first arrived at the monastery with her father and met Rhea for the first time. Still, she accepted the position when offered and fell into her duties quite comfortably with Seteth at her side.

Seteth. She couldn’t help the smile that touched her lips as she thought about the man that so openly had criticized her and doubted her ability to even manage the simplest task when she had arrived those years ago. Now, he was everything to her. She thought she could never be happier than the day they were finally able to exchange their wedding vows and marry almost a year ago. Her hand moved now to lightly brush over her abdomen that was only slightly beginning to grow, hardly noticeable at all actually. Happiness was bubbling through every ounce of her being since she left Manuela a short time ago. She could hardly wait to tell Seteth the news.

Her eyes dropped to the gates as she saw movement, but it wasn’t Seteth returning from his trip to the village. It was Catherine and Shamir returning from their trip to assist with a small dust up of sorts on the outskirts of one of the territories. She lifted her hand and waved as they looked up and acknowledged her. Behind them, she could see a messenger from Fhirdiad. The documents Dimitri needed her to look over and sign, no doubt. Time to get back to duties. The news would have to wait a while longer.

Byleth scrawled her signature under Dimitri’s and carefully rolled them back up for the messenger. “Thank you for waiting, Marcus,” she said as she stood and handed the documents back him. “I know King Dimitri wanted this taken care of quickly.”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you.” The young messenger smiled as he slightly bowed while accepting his parcel. “I will head back right away.”

“Safe travels.” Byleth watched as he left the office. She sucked a deep breath and let it out on a sigh. “Seteth, what is taking you so long?” she muttered to herself as she pondered waiting in his office any longer or just going to the audience chamber to get on with her afternoon. Turning, her eyes fell on him as he appeared in the doorway, the sight of him bringing a wide, toothy smile to her face. “Seteth!” 

Seteth, surprised by her enthusiastic greeting wrapped his arms around her as she threw herself against him. “What is this for? I have only been gone a few hours.” He pulled back and looked at her, his brows furrowed in confusion.

She quickly pressed a kiss to his lips before stepping back. “Here, lets close the door.” She moved to close the door to his office. It wasn’t necessarily unusual for her to use his office rather than her own for quick duties, but she tried not to do it too often. “I need to tell you something, and I don’t want anyone to overhear or anything to interrupt us.”

“Sounds serious,” Seteth said while his fingers curled around hers as she took him by the hand. “Does it have anything to do with the King’s messenger that just left?”

She shook her head. “Nope.”

He couldn’t help smiling at her. Her face was simply beaming as she stared into his eyes. Life with this woman had been nothing short of a gambit of ups, downs, bliss, and irritation, but he would trade none of it away. Every morning waking with her was like a breath of life fueling his soul. “So, what do you have to tell me, you look like you are about to burst.”

“I love you.”

He lightly chuckled now as his hand continued to hold hers, his fingers lightly moving along her smaller ones. “I am always happy to hear that, Byleth, but I do not understand why you felt the need to tell me so earnestly.” He tipped his head and softly brushed a kiss to her cheek. “I love you, too.”

Byleth moved their hands to rest against her abdomen and slowly shifted hers to now rest over his as she smiled at him. Her eyes watched his face slowly shift in expression as his mind began to grasp what she was indicating by merely touch alone. Smiling, she slowly nodded.

“You—are you sure?” He felt as if his heart was about to burst with emotion. 

“Positive. Manuela confirmed.”

Pulling her into his arms, he held her tightly before his lips sought hers. “This is wonderful news,” he said against her ear as he continued to hold her. “I can hardly believe it,” he whispered as he considered becoming a father again after so many years.

She moved to look at him now. “It’s early yet, so we don’t have to share the news for a little while. It can be our little secret for just a bit longer.” She leaned to bond her lips with his in what was meant to be a quick kiss but deepened as he held her tighter. She hummed contentment as her lips moved with his. When they parted, she looked at him. “Well, I have work to do that I believe I need to tend to before my advisor scolds me.”

Seteth softly chuckled now. “Perhaps, your advisor will be a bit more forgiving just this once.” He dropped a kiss to her lips. “But don’t get used to it.”

“Hmmmm, does that mean my advisor might be interested in taking the rest of the day off and hiding in our room together?”

“As much as I would enjoy nothing more than doing just that, I’m afraid we do not have that luxury today.” His finger slowly trailed along her jawline before tracing her lower lip. “We can, perhaps, manage an early end to duties today. A quiet, candlelit dinner in our room followed by an evening of only each other’s company.”

“Sounds perfect, Seteth.” She accepted his tender kiss and smiled as she moved to the door. With a quick glance back at him, she exited his office and headed to the audience chamber.

Byleth smiled at Seteth as he entered their room with a small bundle in his hand. “You found some.” 

Seteth approached the bed as she shifted to rest on her knees with her hand reaching out for the sauteed jerky he had wrapped in a napkin. She seemed to gravitate to the salty treat since her pregnancy shifted into its second trimester. The least he could do was make sure the cooks stayed ahead of her ravenous appetite for the salted and aged meat and kept some where he could collect it no matter the time. He watched her happily bite off a piece and close her eyes in pleasure as she chewed before he moved to undress.

“So good,” Byleth crooned as she took another bite of her jerky smiling at Seteth as he undressed for bed for the second time. “Thank you for going out to get it for me. I know it’s really late.” Her eyes whisked over her husband as he walked toward the bed wearing only his boxers. 

“You are most welcome, my love,” he said as he settled into the bed to sit back against the headboard. “Come here.”

Byleth happily settled between his legs to rest back against his chest, smiling as his hands came around her to rest on her rounded stomach while she finished her treat. “Oh,” she said as she felt a slight fluttering kick. “Did you feel it?”

“I did.” He shifted his hand a bit to flatten out the thin material of her nightgown and pressed into her a bit to wait to feel it again. Being able to feel the new life growing within her kick was a rare opportunity as she was still fairly early in the pregnancy. In fact, the first time he felt the fluttering was only a couple of days earlier. He smiled as he felt the faint twitch once again. “There, again.”

A soft giggle erupted as she moved a bit so she could tip her head up and look at Seteth. “It feels so odd to have something moving around inside.” Her finger lifted to ruffle along the whiskers on his jaw. “I never imagined actually having a baby of my own,” she softly thought aloud.

“Really? Never?”

“I always just imagined being a merc before I came here. Just drudging along with my father from place to place doing the job. Then, I just saw myself as a professor teaching war tactics and weaponry while I tried to stay in your good graces.” She lightly pulled on his whiskers a moment as he frowned. “And then, then, Seteth, I came back after a five-year gap and realized that the odd attraction I had for you before everything launched into war was so much more. Despite the trouble with Dimitri, the war, the push to find Rhea, all of that turmoil, I still just wanted to please you.”

He lowered his head to capture her lips with his as he gathered her closer. His eyes closed as he considered she would never understand that she meant everything to him now. How thrilled he had been to see her again when she returned. How his heart had ached each time he saw her close to Dimitri. Then, how elated he had been when she agreed to not only accept the Archbishop position but to also become his wife. It was as if his life had begun anew. 

As their tongues mingled in a slow dance of their own, Byleth lightly hummed while her hand plunged into his hair. His hand, lightly skittering down her throat, caused gooseflesh to leap to her skin as it moved lower to gently cup her breast. 

Parting, Seteth stared into her eyes. “I love you so, my Byleth.”

“And I love you more and more each and every day.” She allowed an evil grin to curl her lips as her hand trailed down his bare chest and pushed between them to feel his growing erection through his boxers. She delighted in the soft sigh that escaped his lips at her touch. “I can never have enough of you,” she whispered as she held his eyes with hers. She softly chuckled now. “We’ve become quite the pair of sentimental sap, haven’t we?”

A light chuckle sounded from Seteth now as he considered her words. “I guess we have.” A brow lifted as he felt her hand move along his growing desire for her. “Then again, we are under so much restraint of showing any affection during our duties of the day.” He slightly grunted as her fingers tightened around him. “You are wicked,” he teased.

“I just know what I want.” She moved her hand to dip her finger under the waistband of his boxers. “And it involves these coming off.” She moved now so he could oblige her request while she pulled her nightgown over her head and tossed it aside. She smiled at him as he settled next to her, his hand moving so that his finger lightly trailed over slightly rounded belly. 

“Girl or boy?” he asked as his eyes lifted from his finger to her eyes. “Curious if you have a preference.”

“Not really.” Her teeth lightly teased her lower lip a moment. “But then again, I think I would really enjoy having a little boy.”

A brow lifted in surprise. “I cannot help wondering why.”

“Hmmm, probably because I grew up around men. I don’t know how to be frilly and girly. Not sure if I could raise a girl to be a proper lady.” She smiled at him. “Flayn is so charming and beautiful. I couldn’t even begin to raise a daughter with her endearing qualities.” She watched his expression slightly change. “I know you miss her, Seteth.”

“I do, but the letters we receive from her are always so delightful. She seems quite happy.”

“Linhardt is a perfect match for her.” She smiled as her hand trailed down Seteth’s chest, enjoying the feel of his warm skin dusted with deep green hair. “Where ever they are in their travels, rest assured they are happy together.”

His eyes held hers a moment before he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. A soft moan sounded in his throat as her tongue made its way between his teeth while her body molded against his. He never tired of holding her, feeling her warmth in his arms. A smile tugged the corners of his mouth as he felt her fingers trail his ear and softly pinch the point she had been intrigued with since she first realized his ears were pointed.

A purr escaped her lips in pleasure feeling his hand, ever so gently, cup her breast before sliding down to dip between her legs. Adjusting her position, she opened her legs for him to have easier access, his fingers deftly moving to please her. She rolled her hips forward into his hand enjoying the sensations his actions caused to ripple throughout her body. His name rolled from her lips while she reached to touch him.

With each caress, each swirl of his fingers over her hardened clit, she felt herself getting closer and closer to her release. His fingers moved so perfectly to please as they dipped into her, swirled about her folds, and teased her most sensitive nub. She sighed in delight while she curled her toes into the bed as her knees fell further apart. “Oh, Seteth, don’t stop,” she whispered as she felt herself moving closer and closer to her climax. Sucking a deep, shaky breath, she held it a moment before letting it out with a groan as she jerked and spasmed in heated release.

Turning her head to look at him, she smiled as she reached to pull him toward her. Seteth carefully moved over her and slowly slid into her depths. He carefully rocked into her in an even rhythm enjoying each and every sensation her warmth around him caused. It was nothing short of bliss each and every time he joined with her. The sounds of her sighs, the sight of her spread before him, the tenderness of her touch, all of it was perfect in every way. He could not fathom living even a day of his life without her now.

Sliding his hand under her hip and lifting a bit to adjust the angle, he sighed and closed his eyes as his thrusts picked up a bit, bringing him closer to his peak. Her fingers tightened slightly on his ribcage, her muscles contracting around him. It was all he needed to push him to his brink. With a breathy moan, he poured into her before slowly moving to her side to gather her in a tender embrace. 

“Mmmm, this is perfect,” Byleth sighed. “Laying here, with you, in the quiet of our room.”

His arms tightened slightly around her. “It is, my love.”

“Hello, Seteth,” Manuela said as she walked toward him. “I was just on my way to your office to speak with you.”

“Is everything all right?”

“I have a concern with Byleth that I wanted to discuss.” She noticed his expression change and immediately clarified. “Oh, nothing serious. She is doing quite well, and I expect the sound of a baby’s cry in the very near future.”

Seteth entered his office behind Manuela. “I’m happy to hear that.” He sat down on the sofa opposite her. “So, what is the issue?”

“Well, I am concerned with her traipsing up and down the stairs on her own now. If she were to lose her balance, it would prove to be quite tragic should she tumble down the stairs.” Manuela lifted her brow. “Surely, you would agree that she can’t even see her feet any longer much less the stairs.”

“Yes,” Seteth agreed as he frowned concern. It alarmed him that he had been so busy watching out for other things, he hadn’t even considered the dangers of the stairs she used each day coming down from their room to the audience chamber, the offices, the cathedral. “I can’t believe I haven’t even considered this danger,” he said slowly. 

“I just feel she should, in the very least, have someone with her as she navigates the stairs?”

“Of course. Thank you, Manuela, for bringing this to my attention. You are right.” His line of vision turned to the door as Byleth walked in.

“Uh-oh, did I interrupt something?” she asked as she drew a long, deep breath. Her hand resting on her belly as she inwardly wished this was all over now.

“Of course not,” Seteth said as he stood and guided her to sit on the sofa with him. “We were just discussing that, perhaps,” he knew she was not going to take to the idea of having someone with her at all times now very well and hoped for the best as he pushed on, “you should have an aide with you now at all times.”

Byleth looked from Seteth to Manuela and back again. “So, basically, you want me to have a sitter?” She frowned now. “I am surrounded by people all day long, Seteth. Why on earth do I need to have someone underfoot every second?” She looked at Manuela now. “You did this, didn’t you.”

“Byleth, you are not exactly graceful at this point,” Manuela pointed out. “I was merely telling Seteth that if you were to fall, especially down the stairs, you could cause grave injury to yourself and the baby.”

A low growl sounded in her throat as she worked to push herself up to a standing position, frowning at Seteth as she declined his attempt to help her. She pointed a finger at him now that she had finally managed to get to her feet. “Don’t you say a word about how awkward that just was for me to stand up.”

Seteth struggled to keep from smiling at her. She wanted so desperately to be angry and make a grand exit, it just wasn’t going to work out. “Sweetheart,” he allowed the endearment to pour from his lips despite Manuela’s presence, “I need to know you are as safe as possible, even from yourself as you continue to grow more, well, clumsy.”

“That issue with the bed last night was not my fault!” she exclaimed as she recalled getting her leg tangled in the sheet in such a way that she needed Seteth to assist with it. “But I can tell that I will have no say in…” her word cut off as her brows drew together and she looked down.

“Problem solved,” Manuela said as she watched the puddle grow around Byleth’s feet. “Her water just broke.” Standing up, she said, “I will send Hanneman out to get Abigail and Tilly. Seteth, help her get up to your room where you have the birthing area set up. She has plenty of time yet since there have been no pains,” she watched Byleth shake her head to confirm and continued, “so, you have a bit of time to handle anything that needs immediate attention. No need to rush.”

When Manuela left the room, Seteth wrapped his arms around Byleth and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Are you ready?”

“I sure hope so,” she answered as she smiled at her husband. “And I won’t fight your assistance.” She couldn’t help the heavy sigh as she looked down at the floor. “Well, I made a mess in here, but let’s go take care of a couple quick things, have someone come in and take care of this puddle, and have a baby.”

Seteth sat beside the small bed they had moved into the room and set up for her to deliver while he scrawled away on some papers he had on a small table next to him. Byleth tried to concentrate on a book while they played the waiting game. She was beginning to experience the pains of labor which she dealt with quite well, he decided. She seemed to only frown and bite her lower lip in response to any discomfort she was beginning to feel. He knew this was just the start of what was to become a much more grueling development for her and was thankful that Manuela allowed him to sit with her rather than chase him out.

“You seem very busy on something there, Seteth,” Byleth said as she set her book aside. “Can I interrupt you?”

“Of course,” he answered as he set his quill aside and set the cap on the inkwell. Turning more toward her, his hand reached out to cover hers, his fingers wrapping around her slender ones. “Having trouble concentrating on your book?”

She nodded as her fingers began to squeeze his while a pain began to grip her. Her eyes closed a moment before she opened them to stare into his darker ones. “We are almost there, aren’t we?”

He smiled now. “You have a bit of work to do yet, my love. I wish there was something I could do to help you, but you have to do this part on your own, I’m afraid.” His free hand moved to brush the hair from her face. “I love you, my Byleth.”

“And I love you, Seteth.” She drew a deep breath and slowly let it drift from her lips. “Are you working on a new story there?” She loved reading the fables that Seteth wrote. He was quite a gifted author, and she could hardly wait to begin reading them to their child.

He slowly nodded. “I am.”

There was a knock at the door and Manuela entered. “Well, how are we doing? Progressing along?”

“If you are asking if I am dealing with pains, the answer is yes,” Byleth answered. “But not too aggressive as yet.”

“Good.” Manuela looked at Seteth. “I am still trying to decide how long I will let you stay in here. Somehow, I feel that you might not be at all the problem most new fathers are.” Her brows drew together. “Why is that, I wonder.” She shrugged now. “Anyway, Abigail and Tilly are going to be coming in to set up everything we will need for the delivery in just a few minutes. I am going to gather a few other items and then I will check to see how things are progressing. You two just continue to relax as best you can.”

Seteth paced outside the door now as Hanneman, Catherine, and Shamir waited with him. Manuela had let him stay until almost time to deliver. News of the pending birth had managed to spread quickly and a small crowd was gathered under the third-floor balcony awaiting news of Archbishop’s new baby, despite the late hour. 

“This waiting is rather annoying,” Catherine pointed out now as she stretched and yawned. “I thought it was pretty close when you came out, Seteth.”

He stopped his pacing and looked at her. “Shouldn’t be much longer, if everything goes smoothly.” He frowned now and looked at the door. “If everything goes smoothly,” he repeated quietly as his mind detoured a moment to thoughts better left alone. There really was no reason to worry, he decided as he heard the faint sounds of a baby cry. “Do you hear that?” he said as he turned.

“Well, congratulations there, Seteth,” Hanneman said as he extended his hand.

“It’s about time,” Catherine said as she slapped her hand on Seteth’s back. “Time to celebrate!”

“Can’t you even wait until we find out if it’s a boy or a girl,” Shamir said. 

The door opened and Abigail poked her head out. “Everything is fine, sir. Lady Byleth is well and the baby is a healthy boy.” She smiled now. “Just wait a bit longer and you will be able to come in.”

“Thank you,” Seteth replied and watched her duck back into the room and close the door. “A son,” he sighed as his hand shook Hanneman’s extended one again.

Shamir walked to the balcony and looked down at the crowd below. “The Archbishop has given birth to a healthy baby boy,” she loudly announced to cheers. Turning, she looked at Catherine. “Now, we can go celebrate. Coming, old man?”

“Old man!” he exclaimed as he followed the pair to the stairs.

Seteth turned his attention to the door and smiled. A father again. He couldn’t help the pride he felt at having a new baby to raise with Byleth. It was a few minutes later when Tilly and Abigail came out of the room carrying bundles for the laundry. “Come in, Seteth,” he heard Manuela call out. Walking into the room, his eyes fell on Byleth as she sat up, propped on a few pillows and holding a wrapped bundle in her arms.

“I’ll just leave you two alone for a bit,” Manuela said as she walked over to Seteth. “Everything went fine. I will be back in just a bit to check on them.”

“Thank you, Manuela,” Seteth said as she walked passed him and disappeared out the door, closing it behind her. His attention turned to Byleth now as he slowly walked to the bed. 

Byleth patted the bed beside her. “Have a seat, Daddy, and meet your new son.” 

Bending, he pressed a kiss to her lips as he lowered to sit beside her. Parting, he looked at the small baby with a light halo of dark green hair. “A son,” he said quietly. His hands almost shook as he took the small bundle Byleth handed to him. Staring down, his hand moved to lightly stroke the baby’s cheek before he moved to touch the tiny balled hand. His eyes lifted to Byleth. “I love you so, my Byleth.”

Her hand reached out to cup Seteth’s cheek. “I love you, Seteth.” She smiled as the baby made a small grunt and twitched as Seteth held him. “He’s perfect.”

“Yes,” he agreed. Pulling his eyes from his baby, he looked at Byleth. “How do you feel, sweetheart?”

“A bit tired, sore, but so happy,” she answered. Her hand moved so her fingers could lightly stroke over the soft hair on her son’s head. “Do you mind if we name him after my father?”

Seteth looked at her. “Not at all.” He watched her smile and carefully handed their son back to her. “Thank you, my love, for making my life feel full again.”


End file.
